This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. One of the central goals of the Yerkes National Primate Research Center is to provide educational and training opportunities. The Center is actively involved in training and continuing education activities, including training of graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and staff. The funds used in this administrative supplement are to extend training opportunities to high school students, high school science teachers and undergraduate students. The objective of this program is to provide a high-quality, translational summer research experience. The project has four core elements: 1) to provide an eight week summer research experience in an out-of-school time setting for high school science teachers and high school students in a participatory learning environment;2) offer stipends and create opportunities for participants to share and present their research and 3) create a collaboration of partners (Yerkes, Center for Behavioral Neuroscience, Gwinnet School of Mathematics, Science and Technology (GSMT), and Georgia Afterschool Investment Council) to maximize the experience and create a powerful forum for sharing results and 4) conduct an evaluation and focus groups to assess impact. An additional goal is to provide science educators with a 'real-world'professional development experience in a scientific research laboratory. This supplement is aligned with the goals of the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 by providing summer employment to students and teachers. Further, the activities have the expected outcome of encouraging students to pursue research careers in the health-related sciences as well as providing high school teachers with short-term research experiences in NIH-funded laboratories.[unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable][unreadable]